The One With The Pediatrician
"The One With The Pediatrician" is the third episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 10, 2002. Rachel's constant calls to her pediatrician force him to drop Emma as a patient. Ross becomes uncomfortable when Rachel seeks his childhood doctor as a replacement - mainly because he is still Ross's doctor. Plot Unable to get out of moving to Tulsa without losing his job, Chandler and Monica agree to move together so that Chandler can take on the promotion. However, at the last minute, Monica is offered a great job as a chef at a very famous Manhattan restaurant, Javu's. The decision is made: Monica accepts the job while Chandler agrees to work in Tulsa four days a week and spend the remaining three days in New York. Rachel's pediatrician drops her as a client for constantly calling him about concerns with Emma. Ross informs Rachel that he had a great pediatrician (who is now dead) as a child, but Monica later claims that he is still alive. When Rachel takes Emma to the new pediatrician, she discovers that Ross is still a patient. Joey and Phoebe agree to find dates for each other and double date together. On the night of the date, Joey has forgotten all about the deal, while Phoebe has already fixed up a woman for Joey. At the last minute, Joey finds a guy named Mike at Central Perk and asks him to act like he and Joey have known each other for years. Eventually, Phoebe discovers the truth and storms out of the date. Later, Mike admits to having a good time on the date and asks Phoebe for a second one, to which she agrees. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Dedee Pfeiffer - Mary Ellen Jenkins Elaine Hendrix - Sally Gregory White - Dr. Gettleman Angee Hughes - The nurse Greta Sesheta - The receptionist Ashly Holloway - The girl in the doctor's office Logan Hudson - The boy in the doctor's office Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Jodi Knotts - Dr. Toes Crew Directed By: Roger Christiansen Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia * This is the first appearance of Paul Rudd as Mike Hannigan in the series. **Mike is Phoebe's new love interest and they eventually marry towards the end of the series. Mike is also Phoebe's first serious boyfriend since Gary. * This is the first appearance of Monica and Joey's apartments since "The One Where Rachel Is Late" (S8E22). For a span of 4 episodes, this is the longest time in the series the apartments are absent. * This episode essentially 'fulfills' the predictions Phoebe made in earlier episode "The One With The Tea Leaves", where she claimed that soon Monica would be promoted and she would meet the man of her dreams; despite her initial concern that she couldn't be promoted in her current job, Monica receives a job at a better restaurant than the one she was working at, and Phoebe meets the man she will go on to marry. *In the uncut DVD episode before hanging up the phone, Rachel says "Well up yours too!", echoing Emily's words in "The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 1" (S4E23) to Ross whilst preparing for their marriage. * When Joey is ordering the food he is wearing a F.D.N.Y T-shirt, a tribute to the September 11 attacks. Ross also wears a red t-shirt with New York City. * Guest Star Elaine Hendrix worked with Lisa Kudrow in Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. * Paul Rudd would later star in the romcom How Do You Know (2010) which co-starred Reese Witherspoon who played Jill, Rachel's sister. He also co-starred in 2 movies with Jennifer Aniston: "The Object of my Affection" (1998) and "Wanderlust" (2012). * Ross used to see a therapist during his childhood, because he had a recurring nightmare that Monica was going to eat him. * When Phoebe is talking to Mike in Central Perk, she mentions the heavy metal band Iron Maiden. * When Monica and Chandler disclose they're moving to Tulsa, Phoebe says "I call the apartment" and Ross and Rachel express their disappointment. However Ross turns down the chance of moving in next season when Chandler and Monica move to Westchester. * When Joey and Phoebe are discussing setting each other up with dates, the name Duncan can be seen stuck to the side of Joey's fridge. This was the name of Phoebe's green card husband who asks for a divorce in The One With Phoebe's Husband.'' '' * Monica gets in touch with a woman called Nancy to see if there's any vacancies for a chef in Tulsa. This is also the name of their realtor who handles the sale of the house in Westchester. * The name of the restaurant where Phoebe and Joey have their dates is Pete's Tavern. This may be the restaurant owned by Monica's millionaire former boyfriend Pete Becker. * Joey tells Phoebe that he's ready to settle down. However he doesn't settle down until around 3 years later when he gets engaged to Alex Garrett in Joey . Goofs * When Rachel is looking for a new pediatrician at Monica and Chandler's place, she says "How do you know the good ones from the ones who will push their penis up against your knee". The next shot shows Monica saying "excuse me", and in the left border of the screen you see Chandler resting his chin on his left hand. The shot following that shows him with his hands on the table saying "I know what she's talking about". Immediately after that is the continuation of the shot with Monica again where Chandler's resting his chin on his hand again. And the shot after that shows him making the face and hands on the table. * When Ross helps the little girl in the doctor's waiting room find Waldo, he says "Oh, in the circus?". When the book's pages are visible to the camera, it is clear that it is a beach scene, not a circus scene. * When Phoebe says that Joey's date is loose, the date eats a pair of olives, in the next shot, they are back in her glass. * When Chandler announces he is being relocated to Tulsa in the beginning of the episode, when Phoebe yells "I CALL THEIR APARTMENT." You can see before the camera angle switches she is yelling the same thing in the corner without audio. * Rachel pulls a disgusting face ''before ''Chandler makes the comment about the thermometer. * Due to cuts for advertising, there are some instances where the transition music is cut off sharply. Photos Ross_&_Rachel_(9x03).png Monica_&_Chandler_Kiss_(9x03).png Mike_Asks_Phoebe_Out.png TOWTPediatrician.png External links * The One with the Pediatrician at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes